


A Dinner Party

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 晚餐会Pairing: All贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 在弗利萨军，餐厅斗殴几乎是每天都在上演的戏码。按照惯例，胜利者能向失败者予取予夺。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> 写个片段过过小瘾罢了。

“你该知道规矩的。”  
那个大块头的小臂比贝吉塔的腿还要粗，他就用这样的胳膊抬高那样的一条腿，并把它弯折到败北者的胸前。  
空气中爆响了一连串的尖笑声，在胜利者的身下，那个身材瘦小的赛亚人大张着嘴巴放肆地发出了这些刺耳的响声。  
哪怕他的身下只是已经近乎粉碎的餐桌，他的身上压着一个宛如巨型人猿的外星生物。

贝吉塔的嘴角还染着暗红色的血，是他方才撕咬对方皮肉留下的实证。  
因为争夺食物和餐桌，他与战斗力超逾两万的这个家伙，以及他的同乡兵团，在士兵餐厅里直接大打出手。  
一时间光炮横飞，他们把能打碎的一切都已打碎，剩下唯一未完成的任务，就是撕碎彼此。  
现在这两个互相连名姓都未通过的仇人胜负已分。在撂倒了对方五个人之后，贝吉塔自己也被击倒在地。  
他的肋骨可能骨折了，固然最新款的战斗服还没有完全破碎掉，胸口的闷痛已经剥夺了他继续反击的可能。他的对手，完全是头巨兽。他的这个种族，与赛亚人的大猩猩形态接近，只是，他们没有其他的变身形态了。他们只是大猩猩。  
现在这头猩猩巨兽，即使穿着先进的军队制服，也仍旧是猩猩而已。他将自己凸起的嘴唇拱在赛亚人的面颊和脖颈上，口中的涎水已经止不住。  
贝吉塔躺在嶙峋的碎片上，非常不舒服地，扭了一下头。  
“你真臭。”他嘟哝着，态度十分微妙，甚至不可评说他是气愤或是不乐意的。他的声音轻小，带着一丝上扬的音尾。他像是个有意迎合的情人，偏做出欲迎还拒的意态。  
胜利者用一只大手，掰正了他的脸。受到挤压的颊肉充满弹性，紧绷的皮肤密而有光，这个野蛮民族的遗子正还年轻。  
“接下来我会干你。为你公然抢我们的配给，还打伤我的部下。”那巨兽开口，因为体魄巨大，声音瓮声瓮气，每一句话、每一个字，都仿佛敲击空心石柱发出的可怕回音。  
贝吉塔瞪住他，皱了皱鼻子。他的面貌稚嫩，每样器官都很细小，此时皱起鼻尖的模样，真就还似个小孩。  
体格的对比给人以强烈的异常感。随着围观众人的尖叫和口哨声，那巨兽抓住贝吉塔的战斗服的领口，只一下，就将半幅加固过的织物撕碎当场。  
瘦小精悍的肉体从衣物内弹跃而出。他的皮肉上面一片湿热，摸上去，就是满手的汗水，显得润滑。  
“没人敢在这里动我，你也不能。”赛亚人笑得很大声，好像完全不顾及自己受伤的前胸。他那双被压在胸前的腿，从紧绷到慢慢放松，肌肉的抖动清晰又生动。  
压住他的巨兽咆哮如雷，他如法炮制，扯碎了自己的衣裤。他的两腿之间，一柄巨刃意气昂扬，早是迫不及待，箭在弦上。  
而他伸手去触摸贝吉塔的腿间，他要用的那个地方——大手按在裸露的屁股上，像是颇意外肉块的那种触感似的，不由得稍稍停顿，接着又一把将之握住，狠狠搓揉。  
这之后，他才觅着那入口。非常紧小，固然关于这个小个子的赛亚人有过一些香艳传闻，他的肉体却未见有多么贪渴，触碰上去还会收缩着发抖，反倒是，符合某些关于纯真的描述。  
“我听说很多人都试过这个，他们说你不错，是个赛亚婊子。”施暴者的前端开始溢出粘汁，他将之涂抹在贝吉塔的股间，用残暴力气，几乎完全折叠起自己打算征服的小身体。  
渴求让他多毛的躯壳愈发火烫了，厚厚的皮肤在被毛下方激切地起伏。  
“……喔，还有呢？”贝吉塔的表情近乎称得上是尖刻了，他的目光忽然游离起来，四处乱窜，而非是专注在抬眼可见的地方。那正磨蹭在他娇小的、羞涩的入口上的，一根巨大的、恐怖的锥子，随时都会将他刺穿。  
它们的大小和形状并不相配，如果把这个硬捅进贝吉塔的身体里，他的肛门、肠子、乃至整个下半身，被撕得稀碎是显而易见的事。这对于像如猩猩的巨怪而言，可能只是炫耀和取乐的小插曲，对这瘦小的赛亚人来说，则是即将施加的可怕酷刑。  
当然，这是胜利者的目的。强暴他、弄坏他，让他低头服输，要他嚎哭求饶。如果不能够，就蛮力夺取，直接杀掉。  
这不是一支正规军，这是推崇竞争心的海盗部队。是雇佣军。所有人都是对手，所有的强者互相之间都是争夺尸体的秃鹫。都是死敌。  
此刻的贝吉塔满头是汗，这还不够……太不够了。他的眼睛总是强横又无畏，他总是那么骄傲，又那么凶恶，谁不想看他哀号着流眼泪？  
谁不知道他是稀有种族呢？自从“贝吉塔行星被巨大陨石撞击毁灭”后，全宇宙间剩下的赛亚人只得那么几个。听说他还是个王子呢！  
没有王国的小王子，仅有一万的战斗力……自然而然，艳闻缠身。他们总以为他需要倚靠战斗以外的手段获得弗利萨大人认可。  
……也许吧。  
也许从来没有人真正相信过这个，可这并不妨碍，他们继续积极编纂，热烈谣传。

贝吉塔瘫软在废墟上。就像如他从一开始，原本就应有的状态和结局那样。  
故乡变成废墟的时候，他该是这么消失的，既然没有，他在稚龄落单，未来的失败和羞辱就自然难免。  
现在他的手得了自由，因为它们已经无力挣扎，短时间内，也汇聚不起什么力量了。  
当巨兽的舌头舔过他的胸膛、擦过他那幼嫩的乳尖时，他突然仰起头，又爆出一阵放浪的笑声。  
“啊，好痒。”他发着笑，双手终于抬高，揪住了对方头颈上粗糙的被毛。  
就这样，好像拥抱一样，他抬起细小的手臂，试图环抱对方。他的入口已经被涂湿了，一开一合，赫然不是在畏避是在期待。他的身体发着热，就那样赤条条躺着，似乎非常弱小。他的唇上涂着血，一直咧着嘴笑，赫然就是个妖怪。  
“来呀……来吧。”他舔了舔那些还未干涸的血，挑衅一般。  
“你真的是个婊子。”那猩猩揪住了塞亚人的尾巴，抓紧了他的细腰，将剑尖对准了不合适的剑鞘。  
他还没有来得及挺腰，就突然感觉，力量完全被卸掉了。  
心脏被洞穿，无论是多么强大的生物，基本上都是瞬间毙命。  
他轰然倾倒，但这样的体格，即使倒下也状如小山。一刹时间，周遭俱静，所有生物都不再发声，甚至连呼吸都尽可能地屏住了。  
唯一坠地滴答的，是死者伤口中涌出的鲜血。  
贝吉塔挥动手臂，把尸体推远了些。他挣扎着抬起上半身，模糊的视线慢慢稳定，然后就看到了餐厅入口处无声漂浮的军队统帅弗利萨。  
塞亚人倒了回去。数秒钟的沉默过后，在死寂的空气中，又爆响起他那年轻又张狂的大笑声。  
“我是怎么说的？——没人能在这里动我。”他笑得眼角通红，几乎挤出了几滴眼泪。  
笑声突然响彻又突然遏止，他躺在那里，轻抚自己湿漉漉的身体。手掌停在胸骨疼痛的地方，按了按，他的眉角抽搐了一下。  
“真是好痛。”他不满地嘟哝说。  
这里一片混乱。弗利萨也没有走进这一片混乱。他在餐厅门首，望着这一片混乱，只是慢慢放低了自己一直抬着的，那根杀伐决断的手指。  
“饭吃完了吗，贝吉塔君？——你去医疗室治疗一下，然后来找我。”那个弗利萨，他吩咐说。  
在贝吉塔继而又爆发的狂笑声中，这半个宇宙的共主与灾厄悄然转身，像鬼魅一样地消失了。

Fin.


End file.
